Be With You
by gugigi173
Summary: Sebuah ciuman selamat pagi, kencan dihari minggu yang tak diharapkan, dan sebuah janji dimasa depan. 'Aku bisa menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Tapi aku khawatir saat hari itu tiba, hatimu tak sepenuhnya untukku, Karma.' [KaruRi]
**Assassination Classroom (c)** **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Story** **by** **gugigi173**

.

.

 **Be With You**

Cicitan burung bersahutan dipagi hari. Terlihat beberapa orang yang tengah membersihkan halaman rumah, beberapa juga terlihat tengah sibuk menjemur pakain. Seorang pengantar pos yang tengah berbincang dengan seorang nenek tua, seorang anak yang senang karena diizinkan ibunya ikut ke pasar, dan seorang pekerja yang tengah libur dan bersantai di teras sambil membaca koran pagi dengan secangkir kopi hangat menemani. Hari minggu, dan pagi yang damai.

Seorang gadis tersenyum, membuka kunci pintu rumah bertingkat dua berplakat 'Akabane'. Kunci terbuka, bergegas ia menerobos masuk ke dalam dan membuka daun pintu salah satu ruangan di sana.

"Karma, ayo bangun!" Rio menarik kasar selimut yang menggulung sempurna tubuh lelaki itu, yang menjawab teriakannya dengan lenguhan malas.

"Karma!"

Rio menarik kembali selimut. Seberapa besar pun energi yang ia keluarkan, benda itu tak juga lepas dan menampakkan si empunya. Tentu saja karena Karma menggenggam selimutnya erat.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarku," ucap Rio kesal. Ia menaiki ranjang, menduduki penghuni kamar itu tepat di tubuhnya. Karma merasakan perutnya sakit karena _sesuatu_ atau lebih tepatnya _seseorang_ duduk di sana, tapi ia putuskan untuk tetap memejamkan kedua mata karena tak ingin melihat penampakan.

"Karma~~ Ayo bangun." Rio berbisiknya tepat di telinga Karma, membuat empunya bergidik geli. Rio cemberut karena sang kekasih tak kunjung bangun meski ia memberikan ciuman selamat pagi—sebuah bisikan lembut yang menggoda. Sekali lagi bibir mungilnya mendekati telinga Karma, lalu menggigitnya secara tiba-tiba.

"SAKIT! Apa yang kau lakukan Rio?!"

Karma menjauhkan wajah sang gadis yang begitu dekat dengannya, salah satu tangannya memegangi telinganya yang memerah karena serangan tiba-tiba barusan.

"Tentu saja, aku membangunkanmu," ucap Rio polos.

"Ini hari minggu, aku tidak mau diganggu." Karma kembali memejamkan kedua matanya, menghiraukan Rio yang memandangnya kesal.

"Tck. Aku datang kemari karena ingin kencan denganmu! Ayo bangun atau aku lakukan sesuatu dengan tubuhmu, sayang." Rio kembali membisikkan kata-katanya dengan intonasi lembut dan menggoda, sesekali matanya melirik pada wajah rupawan kekasihnya, lalu mengelus pelan pipi lelaki itu. Karma malah berpura-pura mendengkur.

"Karma!"

Kedua matanya terbuka, menatap malas wajah sumringah sang kekasih yang baru saja menghancurkan minggu paginya.

"Kalau begitu cepat turun sebelum aku menyerangmu," kata Karma datar. Rio menatap bingung, sebelum menyadari posisinya yang cukup memalukan dan bisa membuat salah paham jika ada orang lain yang melihatnya.

"A-Apa yang kau katakan barusan? Karma, k-kau mesum!"

' _Kau sendiri yang duduk di atasku 'kan?!'_ teriak Karma yang hanya dipendam dalam hati.

"Turun sekarang juga, kau berat."

"HAAAH?! Ucapkan sekali lagi dan aku akan membunuhmu!"

Rio menatap nyalang ke arah lelaki berambut merah itu, kedua tangannya melingkar di lehernya, bersiap mencekiknya sewaktu-waktu. Karma hanya menghela nafas lelah.

Selagi kekasihnya mandi, Rio menyiapkan sarapan. Menggunakan dapur keluarga Akabane dan memasak menggunakan bahan yang ia beli sebelum datang kemari. Rio tak begitu mahir dalam hal masak-memasak, namun sejak mengetahui kekasihnya cukup jago memasak—karena tinggal sendirian, Rio memutuskan untuk mengambil les masak di tetangganya yang diadakan seminggu dua kali. Dan hasilnya, ia selalu menyuruh Karma untuk duduk dan menunggu makanan yang dibuat olehnya.

Sarapan siap dihidangkan bertepatan dengan selesainya kegiatan mandi pemuda bermarga Akabane. Rio menyusun meja sebelum Karma bergabung, setelah itu, keduanya makan bersama.

* * *

"Aquarium ya?"

Karma memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tempat yang penuh dengan aquarium raksasa yang menampakkan berbagai jenis biota laut. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Rio, memastikan sang gadis berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Lihatlah hiu-hiu itu! Mereka kelihatan lucu." Rio menarik lengan Karma ke tempat aquarium raksasa berisi hiu-hiu martil. Karma tak habis pikir, kenapa gadis ini harus mengajaknya kencan ke area aquarium?

" _Karena terkadang aku ingin membayangkan rasanya menyelam bersama ikan-ikan itu. Tentu saja di laut lepas!"_ Itu jawaban tak memuaskan yang diterimanya ketika Karma mencoba bertanya kepada Rio.

"Karma, ubur-uburnya menari! Lihat, aku juga bisa seperti mereka!" Rio bergerak naik-turun memperagakan gaya berenang ubur-ubur. Karma berpura-pura tak mengenalnya ketika orang-orang memperhatikan kelakuan gadis pirang itu.

Sekarang keduanya berada di dekat aquarium berisi ikan hias. Rio memandang takjub kumpulan ikan dengan ekor lebar nan cantik, Karma yang di sebelahnya sesekali mengabadikan pemandangan itu dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Ah, cantiknya, mereka seperti memakai gaun. _Ne_ , Karma, apa aku juga akan secantik mereka jika aku memakai gaun?" tanya Rio yang mendapat tatapan heran pemuda itu.

"Mungkin?" ucapnya ragu.

Karma dan Rio berada di luar area aquarium, berdiri di dekat pagar pembatas area penguin.

"Penguin Humboldt, mereka akan tetap bersama pasangan yang sama, sampai salah satu mati," ucap Rio sambil tersenyum memandangi penguin-penguin itu. Karma menatapnya bingung.

"Apa menurutmu kita juga bisa seperti mereka?" tanya Rio tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap sepasang penguin yang kelihatan mesra.

"Entahlah."

Keduanya menghabiskan waktu dalam diam. Karma tak mencoba bicara, karena merasa kekasihnya sedang tenggelam dalam dunianya, mencari keindahan yang tersirat dari makhluk lucu itu dari sudut pandangnya.

"Ayo pergi." Rio menggenggam tangan Karma, menariknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Keduanya berjalan di trotoar. Jalanan di samping mereka tak begitu ramai karena bukan jalan besar. Rio berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan bertingkat.

"Rio?"

Bangunan bertingkat itu adalah gedung tempat melakukan sesi foto _Pre-Wedding_ , itu yang Karma tahu. Matanya melirik ke arah sang kekasih yang menatap tempat itu dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Karma merasakan gadis itu menggenggam tangannya erat, sebelum melepaskannya dan berjalan memasuki tempat itu.

"Hei, Rio—"

Terlambat, gadis itu telah memasuki tempat yang menurutnya aneh itu. Karma melihat Rio yang terlihat sedang berbincang dengan karyawan di sana. Mereka seperti tengah memperdebatkan sesuatu, pikirnya. Karma tetap menunggu di luar karena enggan masuk. Matanya terpejam mencoba merasakan semilir angin.

"Karma, ayo masuk!" Karma baru menyadari kehadiran Rio ketika gadis itu menarik tangannya memasuki tempat itu.

"Rio, bukankah pelajar tidak diperbolehkan kemari? Kita masih di bawah umur!" bisik Karma kepada Rio.

"Aku bilang pada kakak itu kalau aku punya penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan dan akan mati bulan depan, jadi aku memintanya untuk mengabulkan permintaanku." jawab Rio sumringah.

Karma tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu tempat macam apa ini sebenarnya. Yang pasti, ia tengah kesal karena diharuskan memakai setelan jas putih oleh para pegawai wanita di sana. Ia disuruh menunggu di tempat yang terdapat banyak jendela, sehingga cahaya leluasa masuk dan menerangi tempat itu

"Pengantin wanita sudah siap."

Dua orang wanita mengiringi langkah Rio sambil mengangkat gaunnya. Rio tersenyum. Dengan gaun pengantin yang membalut tubuhnya, dan riasan yang dikerjakan oleh tenaga profesional, Rio benar-benar tampak seperti pengantin asli. Karma terpana, semburat merah menghiasi pipinya. Kekasihnya benar-benar cantik di matanya.

"Pengantin pria bisa lebih mendekat lagi, rangkul pingganggangnya—nah, begitu. Senyum~"

Beberapa jepretan diambil sang fotografer. Rio tampak menikmati, sedang Karma yang berdiri di sampingnya merasa gugup karena jantungnya yang terus bergemuruh. Bahkan hingga mereka keluar bangunan itu pun, Karma masih merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Tidakkah ini sedikit berlebihan?" tanya Karma ketika keduanya duduk di tepi sungai yang jernih. Tangannya menggenggam selembar foto yang memuat gambar dirinya bersama Rio dengan setelan jas dan gaun pengantin.

"Aku ingin mencoba gaun pengantin. Itu saja," jawab Rio.

Karma terdiam. Sebenarnya ini tak jadi masalah baginya, tapi bagaimanapun, ia masih merasa kesal ketika mengingat waktu dimana para wanita di tempat itu memaksanya membuka baju untuk digantikan dengan jas.

"Bisakah ... suatu saat nanti kita melakukannya? Maksudku, yang asli, bukan hanya begini saja," ucap Rio sambil mengeratkan genggaman pada foto di tangannya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Karma yang mendengarnya menjadi malu dibuatnya.

"Rio, kau terlalu terburu-buru, kita masih kelas 3 SMA lho." Karma berdiri dari duduknya, berusaha merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang mulai kaku.

"Apa tidak boleh?" tanya Rio turut berdiri. Iris birunya menatap iris tembaga milik Karma penuh harap. Karma memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Bagi Karma, Rio yang seperti itu benar-benar manis di matanya.

"Ti-tidak juga," ujar Karma pelan. Ia bisa melihat wajah senang Rio dari ekor matanya.

"Mungkin ... tiga atau empat tahun lagi? Aku akan menikahimu, bisakah kau menunggu sampai hari itu tiba?" tanya Karma harap-harap cemas, yang dibalas Rio dengan anggukan.

"Ya."

Karma meraih pipinya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka berdua. Sebuah ciuman, yang sarat akan kelembutan dan kasih sayang. Keduanya tenggelam dalam cinta, dan hari ini pun berakhir dengan kencan yang manis dan tak terlupakan.

' _Aku bisa menunggumu sampai kapanpun. Tapi aku khawatir saat hari itu tiba, hatimu tak sepenuhnya untukku, Karma.'_

 **-FIN-**


End file.
